Christmas Events
The 2015 Christmas Event was the first Christmas event for LT2 and introduced four new gifts to the game. These gifts were the Fiery Gift of Lumber (contains the Fire Axe), the Wobbly Gift of Uncertainty (contains the Wobblebobble), the Poorly Wrapped Gift from Bob (contains the Lump of Coal), and the Happy Red Gift of Fun (contains the Red Ball). These gifts were very unique and each had a special use. FireGift.png|Fiery Gift of Lumber Coalgift.png|Poorly Wrapped Gift from Bob Polkagift.png|Happy Red Gift of Fun Noobgifthiddenj.png|Wobbly Gift of Uncertainty The 2016 Christmas Event added a lot more content when compared to the 2015 Christmas Event, as there were not five, but nine new items that were introduced during this event. Four different variants of Icicle Lights, which are strangly still for sale and doubted to ever be taken off the shelves, were introduced and six new gifts were added. The gifts are the BIG GIFT (contains the Numbered Cube), the Sweet Gift (which contains the ''Candy Cane Axe), the Happy Blue Gift of Fun ''(contains the ''Blue Ball), the Jingly Gift of Jingles ''(contains the ''Sleigh), the Acceptable Gift from Bob ''(contains the ''Spork), and the Wobblier Gift of Less Certainty ''(contains the ''Wobblierbobblier). Cf82088926b3a7524912c05b37cba81e.png|The Sleigh, the first event-exclusive vehicle. BlueGift.png|An image of the Happy Blue Gift of Fun. 4dd25b2ea91b2a2c52759c531e0bd665.png|The Blue Ball, another ball that may potentially contain special numbers. candy cane Boxie.png|A boxed Candy Cane Axe, an item that comes from the Sweet Gift when unboxed. The '''2017 Christmas Event' reintroduced some similar items that were previously added in past Christmas Events.The Joyful Green Gift of High Quality Charm (contains the Green Ball), the Wobbly Gift Of High Confidence, (contains a re-texture of the Wobblebobble, the Bobbily Wobbily), The Gift of Great Times, (contains the CHICKEN AXE), an axe that was previously a simple inside joke inside the game files, and The Golden Gift Of Golden Times, (contains the Golden Toilet, a retexture of the Toilet), and the Modern Gift,(contains a painting named 06 In Full Context). Currently, this was the only Christmas event that had no gifts available at Bob's Shack. During this year, the [[Mah Bucket's Beesmas 2017 Event: Nuts N Bolts]] was also introduced to Lumber Tycoon 2, rewarding the Beesaxe. ModernGiftUnboxed.png|06 In Full Context, a very unique painting which was introduced during the 2017 Christmas Event. GoldenToiletBoxed.png|A boxed Golden Toilet, an item that comes from The Golden Gift Of Golden Times when unboxed. Joyful green gift of high-quality charm.png|An image of the Joyful Green Gift of High-Quality Charm. Green222Ball.png|An image of the Green Ball, with the special number '222". Screen_Shot_2017-12-25_at_12.49.21.png|A Bobbily Wobbily, a retexture of the Wobblebobble. The 2018 Christmas Event had the most gifts of all time, with 10 gifts, excluding exclusive [[Mah Bucket's Beesmas 2018 Event: The Gift of Bees]] gifts. All of the gifts were created by the community. The gifts available for purchase during this time were Cold and Wet and Lumpy Gift from Bob (contains the Ball of Snow), Duck Shaped Gift (contains the Quackert), Gift of Adventure (contains the Toboggan), Gift with Candy Cane Stripes (contains Just a Candy Cane), Gingerbread Gift (contains the Gingerbread Axe), Orange Gift of Traffic Control and Corporate Power (contains the Cone), Round and Flat Gift (contains the Plate), Warm Gift of Love and Safety (contains the Mug of Cocoa), and also released on the same day, the Wobbly Gift Of Low Confidence (contains the Wobilee Bobilee). Also, Defaultio added the Very Plum Gift (contains the Plum Ball) 2 days after all other gifts were released. It added up the total count of 2018 gifts to 10. Like previous years, all gifts could only be opened after December 25th. During this year, the Beesmas event also returned to Lumber Tycoon 2, rewarding The Many Axe and Scoobis. WarmGiftStockImg.png TrafficGiftStockImg.png RoundGiftStockImg.png LumpGiftStockImg.png GingerbreadGiftStockImg.png DuckGiftStockImg.png CandyGiftStockImg.png AdvGiftStockImg.png On December 1st, 2019, new gifts came out at Fancy Furnishings. They include the Daisy Gift, and the Wobbly Gift of Mostly Teal. On December 2nd 2019, the remainder of the gifts were released in Wood R Us, the Fine Arts Shop, and Bob's Shack . The gifts include: the Burnt Gift, the Gift of Good Health, the Gift of Unhealthy Diets and the Old Gift of Oxidation.